Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic components with hollowed spaces and the like and electronic component modules incorporating such electronic components. The electronic components may be surface acoustic wave (SAW) devices, bulk acoustic wave (BAW) devices, and the like. Particularly, the present invention relates to electronic components including hollowed structures capable of withstanding the pressure of the resin sealing during the modularization, and electronic component modules incorporating such electronic components.
Description of the Related Art
As one example of conventional electronic components such as SAW devices, BAW devices, and the like, an electronic component described in Patent Document 1 is known. As illustrated in FIG. 9, this electronic component is provided with a driver portion 503 disposed on a piezoelectric substrate 520.
Further, a protection portion 524 forms a hollowed space 508. The hollowed space 508 is formed to secure a space required when an elastic wave or an acoustic wave propagates to the driver portion 503. Further, the protection portion 524 is composed of a first protection film 525, a second protection film 526, and a third protection film 527.
Note that although vibration protection films 509a and 509b are formed on the driver portion 503, the vibration protection films 509a and 509b protect the driver portion 503 and have frequency adjustment functions of the driver portion 503, but do not prevent the elastic wave or the acoustic wave from propagating at the driver portion 503.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-159124